Hanna plus Aria?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hanna, you really act kinda like a kid at times." says Aria. "I know. Cute, right?" says Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hanna plus Aria?**

 **Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery are walking along a street in Miami, Florida.**

It's a very nice summer-day. The sun's shining and there's a light wind.

"Aria, such a beautiful day we're having." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Yeah, it's very nice." says Aria in a soft tone.

"Should we get ice cream?" says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria, who thinks she might see a weird seductive sparkle in Hanna's eyes.

"Yay!" says Hanna in a childish tone.

"Hanna, you really act kinda like a kid at times." says Aria.

"I know. Cute, right?" says Hanna.

"Uh...most of the time, but not in front of Ezra or my parents." says Aria.

"I'll try to control myself then." says Hanna.

"I'd like that." says Aria.

After 15 minutes, Hanna and Aria find an ice cream stand where an older hippie woman dressed in clothes that are a mix of green, pink, blue and yellow works.

"Hi, two medium-cups of soft ice cream please." says Hanna.

"What flavors?" says the hippie woman, looking at Hanna from behind her red flower power sunglasses.

"Pink strawberry for me and I guess neon mint for my buddy." says Hanna.

"It's Aria, not 'buddy' and I'd like golden lemon, thanks." says Aria.

"Okie dokie, one pink s-berry and one golden lemon, comin' in a few yeah." says the hippie woman with a dorky smile.

"Wow! Someone's stuck in the 60s like much..." says Hanna as she roll her eyes in a sarcastic way.

"Hanna, don't upset her. I don't want any problems." says Aria.

"Okay! As you wish 'mom'...!" says Hanna in a slighty sassy tone.

"Nice." says Aria with a friendly smile.

"Here ya go, cuties. Ice cream, smooth like a silver stream." says the hippie woman as she hands Aria and Hanna their ice cream.

"Thanks. So, how much?" says Hanna.

"Ten bucks." says the hippie woman.

"Okay, here. Ten bu..." begins Hanna, opening her purse.

"Han, let me pay this time. I should, since you've done it the last five times." says Aria as she hands over 10 dollars to the hippie woman.

"Thanks, girls. See ya other time or not. Go Funky Thunders!" says the hippie woman, being way to energetic and giving Aria a thumbs up.

Aria and Hanna walk away from the ice cream stand.

"OMG, that lady was crazy. 1966 was over a long long time ago." says Hanna.

"Well, she was a bit too happy. I guess she's not ready to let her past go yet." says Aria. "She probably love the 60s and is trying to keep the memory of the old days alive."

"I think you're right." says Hanna.

"Just so you know, Han...Spencer's the one who like neon mint. I've always been a lemon-girl." says Aria.

"I know. Sorry. I forget stuff sometimes. Uh, what flavor does Em love?" says Hanna.

"She love Paige." says Hanna with a tiny laugh.

"I'm serious, Aria." says Hanna.

"Sorry. I'm kiddin' with ya. Anyways, Emily like juicy pineapple." says Aria.

"Alison like sweet cherry...right...?" says Hanna.

"Acually she like fruity raspberry now." says Aria.

"Oh! When did it change?" says Hanna.

"Nearly 2 years ago." says Aria.

"I can't keep track." says Hanna.

"I can." says Aria as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah, but you are smart. I'm not." says Hanna, her voice sad.

"Hanna, my friend. You're smart as well." says Aria.

"Awwww! Tank you, so mush, nice Aia." says Hanna in an adorable cute extra-childish tone.

"Anything for my BFF." says Aria.

"I need to sit down." says Hanna as she take a seat on a park bench on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" says Aria, taking a seat next to her friend.

"Sure, just need to rest my legs a bit." says Hanna.

"I see. How does the ice cream taste?" says Aria.

"Yummy!" says Hanna with a bright smile.

"Yeah. I agree. It does taste really good." says Aria.

"Better than you know what?" says Hanna.

"I don't know wat you're talkin' about." says Aria confused.

Hanna whisper what she meant into Aria's ear, not wanting to say it out loud in public.

"Oh that...! Well, actually I prefer ice cream over that, Han." says Aria.

"Ever wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl...?" says Hanna.

"No really. I'm dating Ezra. I'm straight." says Aria.

"Sure you're not...you know, bi...?" says Hanna.

"I'm 100 % straight. Never had romantic feelings for a girl." says Aria.

"Not even for a certain cute awesome blonde?" says Hanna.

"Alison? No." says Aria.

"Not her. Another very hot blonde chick." says Hanna. "Me."

"You're my BFF." says Aria. "Not my crush."

"I'm so gonna check if that's true." says Hanna as she lean over and gives Aria a nice sensual kiss on the mouth.

"Hanna Marin, why?" says Aria as she blush a bit.

"I wanted to see if you love girls." says Hanna.

"And now you know that I don't..." says Aria.

"No, not really. You blush so you feel something." says Hanna.

"Yeah, the very awkward feelin' of my straight friend kissing me." says Aria.

"I was talking about something romantic." says Hanna.

"Like I said, I'm straight and I'm dating Ezra." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

The 2 friends return to eating ice cream.

"Han, I'm glad that we get to spend this week together, just you and me." says Aria.

"Aww, me too." says Hanna.

"So how's things with you and Caleb?" says Aria.

"Kinda crappy. We broke up a last week." says Hanna.

"Oh no! Did he hurt you? If that guy hurt the adorable Hanna-Boo, I'm gonna..." starts Aria.

"Aria, slow down! Caleb has always been nice to me. I just no longer feel the spark with him. I kinda have a new crush." says Hanna.

"You've got yourself a new crush already? Ya said it's only been like a week since the break-up. Even race car drivers make a pit stop sometimes, girl." says Aria.

"Ah, seems like someone's been watching race car stuff on TV with her boyfriend named Ezra Fitz." says Hanna.

"That's actually true." says Aria. "I'm not really into it, but with Ezra everything's fun so I roll with it, ya know."

"What does he do for you in exchange?" says Hanna.

"He makes love to me." says Aria.

"I'm sure he enjoy it. You are cute." says Hanna.

"Uh...thanks, Hanna." says Aria.

"You're welcome, girl."

"Awww!" says Aria in a sweet voice.

"Awww!" says Hanna in her own sweetie voice.

"So, Hanna, tell me who your new crush is." says Aria.

"I can't...sorry." says Hanna.

"Why?" says Aria confused.

"Because I just can't..." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria.

"I can tell you one thing. My crush is a person you know." says Hanna.

"Interesting. That limit the options, cause I honestly don't know too many people." says Aria.

"Neither do I. You, Em, Spence, Ali and Paige are the only people I hang out with." says Hanna.

Hanna suddenly place her hand on Aria's leg.

"Uh, Hanna-Boo...don't put your hand there, please." whisper Aria.

"Why not, Aria? You have beautiful legs." says Hanna.

"I know, but if someone sees you touching me, they might think we're lesbians." says Aria.

"Don't you want that...?" says Hanna.

"We're straight so of course I don't want that." says Aria.

"Well...you may be straight, but after breaking up with Caleb I think maybe I'm bi." says Hanna.

"You're bi...?" says Aria.

"I think I might be bi, yes. Lately I've noticed how hot girls are." says Hanna.

"Why don't you flirt with Emily then? She's a lesbian." says Aria.

"Yeah, but she love Paige and there's another girl that is much more my type." says Hanna.

"And who might this particular girl be?" says Aria.

"She's very smart, have dark hair and is so dang beautiful." says Hanna.

"Oh my goodness, you love Spencer." says Aria.

"Not exactly. The girl I crush on is shorter." says Hanna.

"Is it Mona? She was you best buddy at one point so I can understand why you'd fall for her. The girl knows how to use her charm to seduce people." says Aria.

"It's not Mona." says Hanna.

"Who else fit the description?" says Aria.

"Well..." says Hanna as she start to blush a lot. "You do. You're smart, have dark hair, are very hot and are short."

"Hanna, please don't...you know that I love Ezra." says Aria.

"I know, but I also know that even though you have no romantic feelings for me, I have a ton of them for you." says Hanna.

"Since when?" says Aria.

"Uh...since I saw you in your leather bikini a few weeks ago, at the beach and Ezra did grab your ass." says Hanna. "It all looked so sexy."

"Hanna, please don't talk about that." says Aria.

"You seemed to enjoy Ezra's hands on your ass." says Hanna.

"I did, but let's talk about something else." says Aria.

"Okay. Has your mom found a new boyfriend...?" says Hanna.

"I don't think so." says Aria.

"My mom's single too. She and the priest guy broke up." says Hanna.

"That's kinda sad." says Aria.

"I don't think he suited my mom that well. She needs someone more macho." says Hanna.

"Such as...?" says Aria.

"I don't know, perhaps like your dad. If my mom were to marry your dad, you and me would become sisters." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but that would make your kinda sweet crush on me an incest-like crush." says Aria.

"Oooppps! Me didn't think about that." says Hanna.

"I guess Spencer was right, you are a bit of an airhead at times." says Aria with a tiny laugh.

"Yes I am, I can admit that." says Hanna.

"No fear, Hanna. We all like you just the way you are." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says a happy Hanna.

"Aww, Hanna!" says Aria with a huge smile.

"Aria, are you and Ezra gonna have kids?" says Hanna.

"Sure, someday." says Aria.

"Awwww, a little Aria Junior would be so cute!" says Hanna in a childish tone.

"Ezra and I have decided that if our first child is a daughter, we'll name her Daisy after Daisy from the Great Gatsby." says Aria.

"Cute! Middle name?" says Hanna.

"Belle or Nicole." says Aria.

"Wow! Cool names." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"You're welcome, Aria Jennie Montgomery." says Hanna.

"Such a good friend you are, Hanna Rose Marin." says Aria.

"Ewww! Rose. I don't like my middle name. Some people tell me it's kinda cute, but it's not. Rose sounds like the name of a girl who sings in a lame bluegrass band." says Hanna.

"Nothing wrong with that, Han. I like bluegrass music." says Aria.

"I prefer rap and stuff, like Nicki Minaj. She's cool." says Hanna.

"And you love Britney Spears as well." says Aria.

"Yeah. I think she's fun." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Emily like Beyoncé, right...?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, she does." says Aria.

"What music does Spencer love?" says Hanna.

"Classic music and some classic rock." says Aria.

"Cool." says Hanna. "I listen to rock when I'm mad at people."

"Han, is it okay for you that I don't return you feelings of love for me?" says Aria.

"Awwww! Of course, girl. I still like you. Even if you'll never be my girlfriend, you'll still be my BFF." says Hanna.

"Awww! You're so sweet." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria!" says Hanna.

"Han, you know how much I care about you." says Aria. "You're my best friend."

"Awwww!" says Hanna.

Aria and Hanna finish their ice cream in good silence.

"Let's return to the hotel now. I need a cold shower." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria.

"I'm gonna take my shower and after that we need to talk." says Hanna.

"Sure." says Aria with a cute smile.

Hanna takes off her white t-shirt, her tight leather pants and her pink lace underwear and then goes into the shower.

Aria read a book while waiting for Hanna.

10 minutes later, Hanna step out from the shower and put on normal wite underwear, a pink t-shirt and white sweatpants.

"Now, let's talk." says Hanna.

"About what?" says Aria.

"The romantic feelings I have for you. I don't wanna damage your relationship with Ezra, but I can't stop being in love with you, Aria." says Hanna.

"Hanna, are you sure you like girls?" says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna. "Girls are so hot."

"I think Ezra is hot." says Aria in a soft tone.

"I don't wanna make my friendship with you weird, but I just can't having this huge freakin' crush on you, Aria. Please, don't be mad at me for this. You're important to me...you're my BFF. I care about you so so much." says Hanna.

"That's a bit of a speech, Hanna. Our friendship means a lot to me as well. And I'm not mad at all. You're truly my sweet BFF and as long as you don't mess up what I have with Ezra, you're free to have a casual crush on me." says Aria.

"Aww! Okay. Thank you." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"You're welcome my friend." says Aria.

"Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I'm more than pleased with crushing on you even if you don't love me back as more than a buddy." says Hanna.

"Good." says Aria.

"Aria, can you do one thing for me?" says Hanna.

"It depends on what it is." says Aria.

"I wanna get a lapdance from you." says Hanna.

"You just told me that you wouldn't mess things up." says Aria.

"Yeah and I'm not mseeing stuff up. Just a friendly little lapdance from one buddy to another. No romance." says Hanna.

"Han, I'm sorry. I can't do that." says Aria in a friendly calm tone.

"Okay. If your heart makes it impossible I'll simply crush on you from a little distance." says Hanna.

"That's good." says Aria.

"Aww, cute! And I promise to never tell anyone that you're my crush." says Hanna.

"Aww, thanks!" says Aria.

"Aria, do you ever wear bra and panties made of leather?" says Hanna.

"Sure I do, if it's soft smooth leather. Actually I wearing a nice red leather push-up bra right now." says Aria.

"Cool. I sometimes wear pink leather g-string." says Hanna. "Never worn a bra of leather, but I might try it."

"If so you should buy one from La Rose Grace, that's where I get all my leather underwear from." says Aria.

"Cool. Thanks for the advice, girl." says Hanna.

"Anytime, Han." says Aria. "Anytime."

"You're adorable." says Hanna with a soft voice.

"Well, so are you." says Aria.

"Awww, thanks!" says Hanna.

"Let's go get a drink. Spencer told me there's a really nice French bar right around the corner." says Aria.

"Nice! Alcohol." says Hanna with a huge smile.

"Easy there, Han. Ya know I don't like drunk-lesbo Hanna-Boo. She's weird." says Aria.

"No fear. I will only have 2 tiny shots of whiskey tonight." says Hanna.

"And I'll make sure you do." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria. Such a sweet buddy you are." says Hanna.

"Of course I am." says Aria.

Both women grab their purses and walk to the French bar.

They take a seat in an empty corner of the bar and soon a waiter come up to the table.

"What can I get for the ladies tonight?" says the waiter.

"Hmm...a bottle of the best wine you have, please." says Aria.

"And two fish sandwiches." says Hanna.

"As you wish, ladies." says the waiter.

The waiter leave.

"Hanna, do you have any plans for college?" says Aria.

"Uh, no...not really. I guess I just take whatever I can get into with my grades." says Hanna.

"Such as an Ivy Leauge thing? I heard that you scored really high on the SAT." says Aria.

"OMG, no one was supposed to know that. Who told you?" says Hanna.

"Spencer. She knows all of our SAT scores." says Aria. "I'm surprised that you scored higher than I did. People think you cheated."

"I didn't cheat." says Hanna.

"I know, but some people think so." says Aria.

"Such as who?" says Hanna.

"Alison, Noel and Mona, just to mention a few." says Aria.

"Oh..." says Hanna.

"I'm sure you'll find a college you love." says Aria.

"Aria, what college will you go to?" says Hanna.

"I'll be goin' to Hollis. I mean, that's kinda obvious. It's my man's alma mater." says Aria.

"Okay. Sounds nice." says Hanna.

"Yeah...and it's not only Ezra's alma mater, but my dad works there." says Aria.

"He's still working at Hollis?" says Hanna.

"He does. Though he's been talkin' about possible retirement next year." says Aria.

"Retirement...? Your dad isn't that old. He's still cool." says Hanna.

"I guess he is, but his back's been givin' him some problems lately." says Aria. "When I talked to him a few days ago, he seemed kinda weak. It was sad to see, cause I've never seen him like that before. He's always been my strong manly father. I feel sorry for him."

"He's a powerful man, Aria. I'm sure he'll recover his strength." says Hanna.

"Awww! Thanks for your emotional suppoert, Han." says Aria.

"Anytime, girl." says Hanna.

"Does your mom still date Pastor Wilson?" says Aria.

"Yeah, she wanna marry him." says Hanna.

"So maybe Hanna-Boo will get a new daddy?" says Aria.

"Unlikely...or...I mean, there's only one man who I think of as my dad and that's Tom Marin. Despite the fact that he's married to Isabel who happens to be a total evil bimbo, I still think of him as my only dad and I will always love him the way a daughter should love her father." says Hanna.

"Good. That's very nice and mature of you. I'm glad that you don't hate him." says Aria. "Have you told him this?"

"Yeah. Last week." says Hanna.

"I'm sure he was pleased to hear how you feel." says Aria.

"Dad seemed happy." says Hanna.

The waiter return with the wine and the food.

"Let's drink to Aria, the best chick I know." says Hanna with a huge bright smile on her cute adorable face. "Viva la Aria."

 **The End.**


End file.
